


【盾冬】环

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Not A Fix-It
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste





	【盾冬】环

巴基坐在陪护椅上，看着病床上躺着的那个老人。

他的面容已经不复从前了，松弛的皮肤仿佛已经粘不住血肉，从那里微微垂下来，皱纹从眼角开始逐渐布满整张苍白斑驳的脸，微弱的呼吸颤抖般从干燥起皮的嘴唇缝隙中透出来，又有新的氧气被艰难地吸进去。

巴基伸出手去为他拢了拢棉被，这张床又窄又小，然而当他躺在上面时却又显得有些宽大了。

仿佛从来不曾是那个英俊高大，勇猛无畏的青年。

啊，巴基又想了想，从某种角度来说，他也确实不是了。

巴基看到史蒂夫缓缓睁开了双眼，曾经灵动如湖水的眼眸如今也有些黯淡了。那略有些浑浊的眼珠转动了一轮，终于对上了巴基。

史蒂夫的嘴唇张开，上下碰了碰，却没有发出任何有意义的声音。

“你这辈子过得快乐吗？”巴基轻柔地问道。

你所选择的人生，让你幸福了吗？

史蒂夫还是没有说话，只是缓缓舒展开一个笑容，脑袋在枕头上蹭了蹭。

“那太好了。”巴基于是还给史蒂夫一个微笑。

老人的双眼亮了亮，眼皮刚欣慰地合拢，却又突然睁开，像是想起了什么重要的事。

“……你……”史蒂夫努力地操纵着自己的声带，才终于从生锈的嗓子眼里挤出一句话来：“你原谅我了吗？”

巴基笑着抚上史蒂夫爬满皱纹的额头，回答道：“你做了什么愧对我的事情吗？”

史蒂夫的表情空白了一瞬，木讷地摇头：“我不知道，”接着他又沉默地盯着巴基许久，问道：“你是谁呢？”

巴基没有回话，他只是收回手，俯下身去亲吻老人的额头：“睡吧。”

————

巴基尽量小心地合上病房的门，等到那声轻微的锁舌声出现又消失才终于转过身来。

他在走廊拐角处的自助饮料机那买了瓶可乐，将硬币一块一块地塞进去，按下按钮。红色的可乐罐被一点一点地向前推去，直至终于失去支撑，咣当一声就掉下了展窗。

巴基把它掏了出来，食指勾住拉环轻轻一拉，气体呲地一声争先恐后地从黑洞洞的三角中冲了出来。

他就靠在医院的角落，左手插兜右手握罐，一口一口地把可乐喝光，空罐被揉成一团丢进了脚边的垃圾箱。

巴基挺了挺腰打算把自己软成一团全靠墙面支撑的背直一直，然而他左手一动，又靠了回去。

静静地躺在手心的是那块银色的易拉罐拉环，圆润的三角片卷曲起来，椭圆的拉环凉丝丝的，在医院的灯光下泛着廉价的光泽。

有点像戒指。

巴基突然想起了那枚戒指，那天也是这样明晃晃地套在史蒂夫的手指上。那天之后巴基回到家，一摸兜就被什么冷冰冰的圆润金属硌到了，他慌忙拿出来一看，发现只是个易拉罐拉环。

这才想起回程的路上喝了罐可乐。

巴基右手的大拇指与食指捏起拉环，金属的左手伸展开来，拉环被郑重地套入无名指。

咔哒。

卡住了。

巴基望着被卡在第一个机械指节的拉环，巨大的荒谬感与羞耻感涌上心头，他像是要甩掉什么脏东西似的甩了甩手，拉环掉到了地上，向前滚了几圈，不动了。

————

“我尊重他的选择。”

巴基曾这么对山姆说。

山姆那时刚刚接任队长，内心总是有些不安，于是时常去史蒂夫那儿跟他说说话，顺道讨教经验。

“他是个英雄。”山姆远远望着躺在摇椅上晒太阳的史蒂夫，对巴基说。

巴基摇了摇头：“他‘曾’是个英雄。”

山姆那时给了他一个责备的眼神，那是个很滑稽，很“美国队长”的表情，于是巴基嗤笑了一声。

“我不是在说气话，山姆，史蒂夫选择了普通人的生活，他选择作为一个普通人活着，这是他难得的出于私心所做的选择，我尊重他的选择。”

————

我尊重他的选择。

巴基在心里默念着，靠着墙角蹲了下来，墙灰蹭满了外套。

他盯着躺在那里的拉环，一阵没来由的委屈。

他从来不认为自己是被抛弃的那个，他不是谁的附庸，逃亡的那些年他一个人也活得好好的，史蒂夫只是选择了另一种人生而已。

他只是突然想起，有人承诺过要陪他到最后。

但巴基却已经想不起那个人的样子了。

————

end


End file.
